


Music To My Ears

by WarmthOfRain



Series: Flufftober [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Attempt at Humor, Club Owner Magnus Bane, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyer Isabelle Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Neighbors, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Violinist Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “I think,” she says “what we need is a compromise.”Alec snorts out a humourless laugh. “Yeah, good luck with that.”Magnus eyes him. “If you’re going to be impossible, what is even the point of this?”Isabelle claps her hands harshly. “Alright, I’ve had just enough from both of you.” The tone she set was the one she used in court and Alec knew it well.She turned to Magnus, “I suggest that you lend Alec one of your many lofts for practice.”Magnus gapes at her and Alec stares at his sister in disbelief.“Excuse me?” Magnus says, raising his eyebrows.//Or: Alec and Magnus hate each other, because Alec's violin music is just 'awful' and Magnus' club is something out of a nightmare for Alec. Naturally, they fall in love.[Day 24 of Flufftober 2020, Compromise]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Flufftober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	1. The Key Word Is Compromise

It’s a good thing Izzy came over when she did.

Otherwise, Alec is pretty sure that he would’ve smacked Magnus over his annoyingly stupid, pretty face.

He glares at the man from behind the table, fidgeting with his coffee cup. Magnus is glaring right back, and Isabelle clears her throat.

“Okay, let’s be civil here.”

Alec lets out a sarcastic laugh. “Yeah, tell that to Mr. Sparkles over here.”

Magnus clicks his tongue and cocks an eyebrow and Alec hates the fact that it makes him look hot. “Come now, Alexander, you love the glitter. Can’t say the same about your choice of a sweater, though. I have nightmares about it.”

Alec wants to say something more insulting, but instead, he stays quiet, because Izzy says “Hey, now. No more insults.”

Fine, he can be the bigger man here, then.

“Tell me your problems and we will work this out.” Alec’s sister now says, like the professional she is. 

“You’re his sister. Why should I even believe that you’re not just on his side, biased?” Magnus asks Izzy and Alec huffs.

“She’s a lawyer, she’s on the side of the one who is right.” Alec announces. 

Isabelle send him a smile and then answers Magnus with the same smile still in place, “That’s true. Besides, Magnus,” she send Alec an amused glance “I happen to like you.”

Alec slides down in his seat, hands rubbing his tired eyes.

Magnus has a smug smile on his face.

Alec had moved to the apartment he lives in almost three months ago. It was the perfect place - cozy, with light blue walls and an open kitchen, plenty of light and the best part was that the acoustics were amazing thanks to the high ceilings.

He could play his violin and practice in the mornings and then have concerts whenever he could get them. Otherwise, he worked at the local bookstore/record shop down the street. 

He had no idea that he’d moved above someone who owned a fucking club/bar in the basement.

Magnus Bane lived right below him and as they first met, Alec couldn’t deny that Magnus looked… well, he looked handsome. Different, with all the glitter and the make-up and flashy clothes, but handsome.

And then, the first night when Alec heard the loud music thumping so loud he couldn’t hear his thoughts, it began.

He wasn’t about to move, he loved the apartment. He couldn’t exactly tell Magnus to tone it down though - it’s not like he was having a party at his apartment, he just owned the club.

But the way Magnus would entertain his guest after closing in his apartment was something Alec wasn’t going to tolerate.

“I get that it’s a club. I do. But there’s absolutely no need for you to keep the party going until 5 in the morning, just because you want to sleep with every person you meet!”

The words make Magnus glare at him, furious, and Isabelle says “Lower your tone, brother.”

Alec exhales and Magnus smirks.

“And you don’t need to play that god-awful thing in the morning. Who in the fuck even wakes up at 8?” he says now, rings clinking against the cup as he sips his coffee.

Alec ignores the way Magnus licks his lips when he’s done. Definitely.

“Normal people?” he retorts instead and Magnus groands.

“Okay, so you hate his music and Alec can’t practice at night, because you have a party going on all the time.” Izzy concludes.

“It’s a club, it has opening hours.” Magnus says.

The club/bar is actually very succesful and Izzy had informed Alec from day one of their feud, that Magnus is rich and could very well sue him, if he’d want to.

Under what charges, Alec had asked. He was the one suffering. But Isabelle said that “People like Magnus Bane can always think of a reason.”

Now, Alec had just had enough and decided to make the first move himself, by telling Izzy that he needed her to represent him in court, ‘cause that’s where he and Magnus will be going.

Isabelle had come over, just as they were yelling at each other in the street. She took them both and sat them down in a cafe. Izzy could be very intimidating when she wanted to.

She was now regarding them thoughtfully, her hair in a sleek, straight ponytail, the dark blue suit showing off her curves.

“I think,” she says “what we need is a compromise.”

Alec snorts out a humourless laugh. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

Magnus eyes him. “If you’re going to be impossible, what is even the point of this?”

Isabelle claps her hands harshly. “Alright, I’ve had just enough from both of you.” The tone she set was the one she used in court and Alec knew it well. 

She turned to Magnus, “I suggest that you lend Alec one of your many lofts for practice.”

Magnus gapes at her and Alec stares at his sister in disbelief.

“Excuse me?” Magnus says, raising his eyebrows. 

Alec tries not to get distracted by his sharp jawline as he turns his head. It’s unfair, really, that the object of his hatred has to look so fucking good.

Isabelle smiles sweetly. “You allow Alec to practice his violin in the morning hours he needs, or evening, whichever suits best for both, and that way he won’t bother you anymore. And he gets to practice in a way he actually hears what he’s playing.”

Alec shakes his head, “There’s no way he’s-”

“Fine,” Magnus says and Alec shuts his mouth in surprise.

“What?”

Magnus gives him a smug smile. “I have a loft that I don’t use at the moment, so you can take that one. At least I won’t have to hear that screeching-”

“Okay, one more word about my music and I’ll shove that violin up your-”

Isabelle raises her hands “Okay, that’s enough!”

The other people in the cafe stare at them as Izzy raises her voice slightly and Alec and Magnus glare at each other like there is no tomorrow.

Isabelle sets her hands down at the table and exhales. “I’ll make a contract regarding both parties and the conditions. You sign it and that’s that. No court cases, no money spent on trifle things. Sound good?”

Magnus nods now, but says “I get to drop by whenever.”

“Pardon?” Alec says and Magnus laughs.

“You think I’d just trust you in one of my homes, alone?”

Alec clenches his jaw, but doesn’t reply. Magnus winks at him and Alec’s mouth goes into a thin line.

Isabelle claps her hands together once, smiling cheerfully. “Awesome. Alec, let’s go, I’ll drop you off at the Words & Notes.”

Magnus gives a snort. “That’s really an awful name for a joint record and book store. Someone had a very shitty imagination.”

Isabelle raises a brow “I helped them come up with it. The owner is my boyfriend.”

Magnus shuts his mouth and Alec wants to laugh at the look on his face.

Isabelle clicks away on her heels, throwing the words “Tomorrow at 10, Magnus, don’t be late!” over her shoulder.

Alec quickly follows her, not wanting to be alone with the glittery man.

//

“And that’s that!” Isabelle announces, taking away the signed papers. Alec feels like he’s just signed ofhis soul or something.

Magnus has a wicked smirk on his face as he leans back on the couch in Alec’s living room, and maybe that is true - maybe Magnus is the devil and now all he need is three drops of blood to make the soul-selling official.

“Alright, I have things to do, so let’s go.” he says, getting up and Alec stares at him, dumbfounded.

Magnus is wearing a suit today, god knows why, but it's light blue, borderline green, and the jacket is open at the front. The top buttons of the white dress-shirt are open and the necklaces there partly conceal a tattoo peeking out.

“Where?” Alec asks, stupidly.

Magnus gives him a look and his mouth quirks up. “To the loft your sister so graciously extorted from me.”

“Hey, now,” Isabelle says, getting up and putting the paper in her bag “Let’s call it what it is. A compromise.”

She comes over to Alec, who stands, and kisses his cheek. “You boys play nice, now.” she says and winks at them, before she leaves.

Alec sometimes wants to strangle her. Isabelle knows that Alec had a crush on Magnus (maybe still does but no one needs to know) and she takes every chance to mess with him.

Magnus is gesturing to the door. “Shall we?”

Of course Magnus is taking the red maserati and Alec tries not to roll his eyes as Magnus gives him a cocky smile.

They get in and Magnus tells him that the loft is about 20 minutes away by public transport. He knows Alec takes the train, because he’s seen him rushing onto it.

At first, Magnus had offered the other car he owned for Alec to loan, but he had refused. He is glad he did.

They make it to the loft without saying a word to each other, and Alec is perfectly fine with that.

When they go towards the building, Alec notes it looks very… ordinary. White and like a typical New York concrete apartment house.

Magnus gives him a glance. “Thought this would be something fancy, didn’t you?” 

Alec actually blushes, “No. I mean, yes.” He can’t decide whether to say what Magnus thinks he’d say or just lie, and make it look like he doesn’t think badly of Magnus. 

Magnus laughs, giving him an amused look and Alec shrugs it off.

They get into the elevator and Alec stands into one corner and Magnus stands in the other.

The older man gives him a contemplating look, as he leans back against the wall and Alec tried not to stare at his biceps that are bulging beneath the jacket.  
“What?” Alec asks, after having had enough of Magnus glaring at him.

The man tilts his head (that absolutely does not look adorable) and says “For such a handsome person, you sure frown a lot.”

“I’m- What?” Alec stutters and then curses himself silently. Magnus laughs.

The elevator doors open with a ding and Magnus says “We can still hate each other and think the other one is hot.” and leaves the small cubicle.

Alec is at a loss of words and tries not to look at the man as he opens the door.

That’s just Magnus. It’s how he is - easy-going, flirty and a player. Everyone knows this.

The door opens and the apartment is…

Gorgeous. 

It’s spacious, a loft-type of an apartment, with high wooden beams and the whole south wall is a window. 

It’s quiet and Alec walks into it, seeing the cozy set of couches and armchairs in front of a fake fireplace. 

“I thought you said no one lives here?” he asks and Magnus looks at him, confused.

“No one does.” he confirms.

“Shouldn’t there be dust, or something, then?”

Magnus clicks his tongue. “Aren’t you observant. I have a maid coming in here every other week.”

Of course he did.

Alec nods and examines the rest of the place, not letting Magnus give him a tour. 

When he comes back from the insanely big bathroom, Magnus is leaning onto the back of the couch with a question written on his face. 

“Well? What’s the verdict? Is the loft suitable for the maestro?” 

Alec rolls his eyes as Magnus’ lips quirk into a cat-like smile.

“It’ll do.” he says, lips closing tightly. It’s actually more than okay, it’s perfect, but he’s not about to tell Magnus that.  
The man stares at him and Alec is getting uncomfortably hot as Magnus’ gaze drops to his lower body and then comes back up again. 

He lifts his hand, the keys dangling from his fingers.

Alec steps closer, grabbing at them, but Magnus moves them away from his reach and Alec makes an impatient noise.

“I think you owe me something. I thank you perhaps?” he smirks and Alec wants to slap him.

“Aren’t you self-entitled. It’s you who is stopping me from practicing so I could give concerts.”

Magnus squints his eyes. “You are the one who keeps me up all morning when I need to sleep to do my job at night.”

Alec raises his hands in surrender. “This is not going anywhere.”

He inhales and then looks back at Magnus. “Fine. Thank you.” he mumbles and Magnus gives him a bright smile.

They are standing closer than usual, since Alec moved in to take the keys. He can see Magnus’ brown eyes bore into him and he tried hard to think about anything remotely unsexy.

“Now, was that so hard?” 

“Give me the fucking keys.” Alec replies and Magnus laughs.

He reaches his hand out and Alec takes the set of keys, ignoring the way his face heats up as he touches Magnus’ skin.

“I’ll be seeing you, then.” Magnus announces and turns.

Alec is distracted by watching him walk away that Magnus is already at the door, when Alec remembers something. “Wait, are you just gonna drop by whenever or do I get a schedule? I need peace and quiet when I practice, and you’re the opposite of that.”

Magnus’ laughter lingers, bouncing off the walls as he throws his head back. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, Alexander.”

//

Magnus wakes up at 9 o’clock. It’s been weeks since he’s woken up that early, but there’s a reason for that.

He decided, last night, that he didn’t want any company and went to bed, alone. 

It’s actually kind of nice, waking up without a hangover and a stranger in his bed. He mulls it over. Yes, he could get used to this.

But not with the ungodly hours.

It’s just that he knows that Alec may well leave by 10, and he wants him to be there as he enters the loft.

It’s not hard to see the way Alec looks at him. He’s seen that look on many others, and Magnus is very confident in himself and his looks.

But the fact that Alec tried so hard to play it down and ignore it, makes it intriguing to Magnus. Yes, Alec might want to hate him and the guy annoys Magnus.

But Magnus has eyes, and anyone can see that Alec is hot. He’d be even hotter if he would wear decent clothes.

He gets up and does his make-up, this time golden with an eyeliner, and puts on his skinny blue jeans. A golden, glittery shirt, that has a low v-neck makes its way onto his torso and he is ready to go, running a ring-cladded hand through his hair with dark red stripes in it.

When he reaches the loft, he is prepared for the sound of the violin, the sound that he’s cursed so many times before.

But, when he steps out of the elevator and hears it, he stops in his tracks.

This time, it’s not annoying. It’s… tolerable.

He etches closer to the door and tries to determine whether Alec is playing in the living room or some other place. Will he see when Magnus steps in?

He decides to take the risk and enters quietly.

Alec is indeed, before the window, but his back is towards the door and Magnus slips in, undetected.

He goes to the kitchen counter, leaning onto it behind the marble surface.

The way Alec plays looks peaceful. Magnus has never seen him actually play. His hand moves smoothly across the strings and his body moves along with the melody.

He is wearing a white T-shirt and ripped jeans and he is barefoot.

Magnus isn’t the type to lie to himself - Alec looks gorgeous like this.

He wonders how he doesn’t hate the music. Could it be that previously, he’d just been so angry because he was tired and his sleep was ruined? Is that why he thought that the melody was awful?

Right now, he could actually stand and listen to it. And watching Alec work, well that’s just a bonus. 

Suddenly, Alec stops abruptly and turns, startled. 

Magnus realizes he could be seen from the reflection of the window. 

Instead of acting like he got caught, he slowly claps, smiling lazily.

Alec glares at him. “How long have you been standing there, like some kind of a creep?”

Magnus’ hand goes to his heart. “Ouch.”

Alec scoffs, putting down the violin. “Alright, let’s have it.”

Magnus eyes him. “Huh?”

Alec’s arms cross above his chest as he pointedly stares at him. “Just give me the insults and be done with it.”

Oh, he’s talking about the music. This is awkward.

Magnus coughs and then shuffles his feet a little. “Well, it wasn’t awful.”

There’s a few seconds of silence and Alec gapes at him. “I’m sorry?” he asks, confused.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “I said it’s not awful, okay? Maybe you’ve just gotten better.”

Alec glares at him stupidly. No matter how much Magnus tries to tell himself differently, he hates the look on Alec’s face - like he doesn’t believe him.

“You’re just fucking with me.” Alec shakes his head. 

Magnus grabs at the opportunity to say “Not yet, darling,” and winks.

The blush he’s seen before crawl unto Alec’s neck and cheeks alike. It looks positively sinful. 

“You’re a creep.” Alec settles and places the violin in its case properly, closing it.

Magnus taps at the counter. “Debatable.”

“It’s a good thing I was the Captain of my debate team, then.”

Magnus laughs. “I bet you were.”

Alec gives him a glare. “Are you just going to stand there? ‘Cause I have to work.”

Magnus gestures to the door. “I’ll give you a lift.”

“No, I can-”

Magnus raises a hand, coming up to Alec. He has to stare up a little because Alec is a giant. “Alexander, I’m driving you.” he says, commanding and Alec shuts his mouth.

His eyes dart to Magnus’ lips and then, as if he just realized what he did, he nervously look away towards the door. 

Magnus tries to contain his laughter. 

“Fine, whatever.” Alec mumbles, hurriedly going to get his leather jacket.

//

Magnus finds himself in the loft on quite a few other mornings, listening to Alec play.

At first, Alec gives him the usual suspicious glances.

Then, he starts to smile at Magnus, when he comes over.

One day, Magnus notices Alec’s left the door unlocked for him. He feels a strange emotion taking over, like a small turmoil growing in the pit of his stomach, but he forces it down.

It’s just a stupid locked door, that’s now unlocked.

When Alec plays, he gets lost into the music and Magnus sees that he is confident and enjoys what he is doing. It’s amazing to watch and Magnus can’t pinpoint the exact moment he realized he doesn’t hate Alec or his music.

He actually misses it when he wakes up at his own apartment without it.

Alec is still sassy with him, as always. He also teases Magnus at first about liking the music. 

Magnus flirts with him, making him blush, and that’s his payback.

Neither of them really talk about the fact that they’re supposed to hate each other.

“What was that? I didn’t recognize that one.” Magnus asks when Alec finished his practice of today and settles the violin down.

Magnus offers him a cup of coffee, which he takes with a small smile. 

“Oh, it’s uh…” Alec rubs the back of his neck. “It’s nothing. Just something I wrote.”

Magnus gapes at him. “You write music?”

Alec shrugs.

“That’s incredible.” Magnus says, before he can stop himself. 

Alec bites his lip and stares down at him with those brows eyes. Magnus feels something stir in him and he can imagine himself leaning over, biting that lip himself.

Luckily, Alec speaks and breaks him out of his reverie. “Um, thanks. It’s nothing special, really.”

Magnus shakes his head. “You’re too modest.”

“Says the one who hated my music at first.”

Magnus taps the coffee mug in his hands. “People change.”

Alec raises and eyebrow. “Really? Even the great Magnus Bane?”

Magnus doesn’t like his tone, but he chooses to ignore it. He smirks and leans over the counter towards him and he can see Alec’s arms tense on the edge of the countertop.

“Especially me.”

Alec swallows and looks away and Magnus counts it as a victory.

After they finish the coffee, Alec says something very surprising. “I have a concert next Saturday, by the way.”

Magnus gives him a look. “Are you asking me to come to it?”

Alec stops putting his coat on and gives him a weird look. “No, I’m just...dispersing information. It seems like you like the music, is all.”

“Let’s not get too cocky, now.” Magnus replies and Alec actually laughs. 

Magnus finds himself smiling, too.

“Tell you what, I’ll come to the concert if you come to the club one night.”

“Absolutely not,” comes an immediate response. 

They walk towards the elevators, like they have done so many times, that it feels normal now. Magnus always gives Alec a lift after he’s done playing.

“Oh, come on, I’m coming to see you play. You. Violin. That’s huge for me.” Magnus teases and Alec rolls his eyes, pushing the button.

“What a great achievement for you, congratulations.” Alec says, unamused. 

Magnus crosses his arms and enters the elevator, glaring at Alec.

“Magnus, I’m not coming to the club.” he says, determined.

Alec leans onto the wall, hands going behind him onto the metal bar there and Magnus lets his eyes wander over his T-shirt, the leather jacket and black, skinny jeans.

The taller man looks at him and Magnus smirks, when Alec blushes, catching him staring. 

“Alright, how about we compromise?”

Alec looks at him, hesitating. “What? How?”

And Magnus, testing the waters, steps closer and enters Alec’s personal space. He can see the instant panic in Alec’s face, but he doesn't’ move away. That’s a good sign. 

“You let me take you out on a date, we go to a bar, not a club, we dance and in the morning, you give me a private concert with only original songs.”

He can see Alec’s eyes widen and pupils dilate, but Magnus is lowering his gaze to his lips instead.

“Y-You’re asking me out on a date? Me?”

Magnus laughs. “No, the other person in this elevator. Yes, you, Alec.”

The taller man stares at him in disbelief and stutters out a “I- I don’t-” and then Magnus leans in and presses a very quick but intense kiss right on his mouth.

It’s not soft, it’s not even the kind of kiss that initiates the butterflies or whatever it is you’re supposed to feel.

It does, however, make the blood boil in Magnus’ veins, as he opens his mouth and captures the small moan Alec lets out, when Magnus pushes his legs between his.

The elevator dings, and the doors open. 

Magnus steps away from Alec, enjoying the way he looks so completely disheveled. He’s not even mad that they basically reenacted the scene from Fifty Shades of Gray a minute ago. 

“I’m picking you up on Friday, 8 p.m.” he says and Alec doesn’t protest, because Magnsu knows his schedule, for some inexplicable reason.

Alec stares at him, like he’s never seen him before and Magnus smiles, touching his own lips briefly.

He physically tores himself away from the elevator, glancing back only for a moment.

Alec is still standing there, eyes shining and lips swollen.

“See you later, Alexander.”


	2. Your Music Is Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec swallows, he had no intention of getting this close to this man, but he finds that he doesn’t want to take any steps back. 
> 
> They say that when you fall, fast and hard, it’s like a cacophony of different sounds and colours, everything brighter and emotions overwhelming.
> 
> But to Alec, it’s calm, like a soft breeze or the very faint sound of a violin being played in the morning as the sun rises.
> 
> He likes his version better, he finds, as he leans in just as Magnus does the same. 
> 
> //

“Jace, I can’t do this.”

_“Dude, relax. At least you’re not being forced to watch Die Hard for the umpteenth time.”_

Alec groans, his hand going to his collar to grab at it. He feels hot and too crowded.

Magnus had kept his word and had taken him to a bar, not a club, but there were still _other people_ here.

He fidgets with his sleeves of his light brown sweater that clings to his body uncomfortably, and then rolls them up, adjusting himself on the bar stool.

The bartender, a blonde and slender woman, winks at him. Alec pointedly stares at the bottle of merlot he can see behind her on the shelf.

A guy walks past him, his elbow shoving Alec on the way with a ‘Oops, sorry man, didn’t see you there’.

Alec closes his eyes.

“You don’t understand.” he says to Jace on the phone, clutching it. “I might murder someone tonight.” 

Jace laughs, the obnoxious bastard. _“Listen, you’ll be fine, okay? Just drink, listen to the dude and then very subtly tell him that it’s getting late and you want to leave, no big deal.”_

Alec considers this. “Won’t he take that the wrong way though?”

_“Do you want him to?”_

Alec blushes fifty shades of red. “Jace.” he says, embarrassed, but the blonde just laughs. Alec can hear someone else’s voice in the background.

_“Simon says hi and ‘how’s it going with the sparkly man?’.”_

Alec bites his lip, staring towards the bathrooms. Magnus went in there just a few minutes ago, and Alec took the small window to call his adopted brother. “Tell him ‘hi and fuck you’.” Alec replies nonchalantly.

 _“For a violinist, you have a very vulgar vocabulary.”_ Jace says in his ‘dad’ voice, even though Alec’s the eldest. _“Shame on you.”_

“Jace, I’m serious.” Alec tells him, exhaling. The bartender motions to his glass and Alec nods, letting her fill it up.

He’s never been a whiskey man but he can learn some new tricks. He just feels so out of place right now.

 _“Alec, I don’t know what to tell you. You like this guy, yes?”_ Jace asks and Alec pinches the bridge of his nose.

“We don’t dislike each other,” he says instead of confirming. Jace snorts.

_“Cut the crap, Lightwood. You and I both know you’ve had a crush on him for months and this hating each other thing is just a cover-up.”_

As usual, count on Jace to call him on his bullshit.

Alec sees Magnus coming back and hastily says, “I gotta go. Tell Simon that I won’t be able to work tomorrow.”

Alec eyes the jukebox and the way the same young man, with glasses and a screechy voice, has been doing a solo-karaoke show for the past half an hour.

 _“Ooooh,”_ Jace does a weird sound and Alec eyes the phone, before he puts it back to his ear, _“So you will be occupied? Where? At Magnus’?”_

Alec grinds his teeth at an especially off-key high note. “In jail.” Alec breathes out, “For killing an absolutely tone-deaf teenager.”

Jace’s laughter along with Simon’s is the last thing he hears. 

As Magnus takes his seat, Alec glimpses at him briefly. It’s becoming harder to lie to himself - he enjoys looking at Magnus and he can’t deny it anymore. Not after that kiss in the elevator. 

His eyes go over the leather jacket and the purple button-up he’s wearing, over to the earcuffs and to the stripes of silver in his hair. 

The sharpest fucking jawline Alec’s ever seen moves when Magnus takes a sip of his drink, along with his throat that flexes and… Alec stares.

He knows he is staring and tries to act subtle, though not at all guilty when Magnus’ eyes turn to him with a small smile on his face.

“Enjoying your stay?” 

Alec wants to tell him that it’s been the worst experience ever, but that would be a lie. It’s the bar that has him feeling uncomfortable, not Magnus.

No, Magnus has been… well, to say that there was some truth to what Jace had said would be an understatement. 

The kiss in the elevator had been playing non-stop in his head ever since. The way Magnus’ hands trapped him in a cage, the way his legs slid effortlessly between Alec’s. 

Alec shuffles in his seat. “Yes, it’s nice.” he outright lies, and Magnus raises an eyebrow.

And Alec knows Magnus sees right through him.

“Alexander, I see you being uncomfortable, you know. I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long.” Magnus tells him, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“You...You knew?” Alec asks in disbelief. 

“Of course,” Magnus sips his drink and takes the olive in it, putting it in his mouth and Alec absolutely does not eye that movement. “It wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable, but I had no idea a gang of drunk teenagers would try to make everyone’s ears bleed tonight.”

Alec snorts, looking towards the said gang. The guy with glasses is now accompanied by two girls and another guy, drunk off their asses and screaming along to the jukebox. 

“It hasn’t been all that bad.” Alec now tells him and means it. They’d talked a lot, actually, which is saying much about the way they interact. They used to have only snarky comments to say to each other.

After Magnus had accompanied his violin lessons, Alec had got to know him a little better. Magnus wasn’t just a rich snob.

He’d had a hard life, growing up as a single child in a family of a not-so-fuzzy-and-warm father, and a mother who committed suiciden when he was 5. But Magnus made himself go to college, knowing that he had the brains for business, because of the internship his friend Cat got him at her music company.

After graduation, Magnus moved with the help of Catarina, and started to make his own living. Step by step, he built the foundation on what he was today - besides the club, he owned other businesses in town, but the club was his ‘baby’, as Magnus himself put it.

Alec could admire the way Magnus defied people who told him he’d never make it. He admired the way Magnus was who he was, and open about it.

He could also see why he rather pretended to hate Alec than admitting that he might like the music. Well, Magnus still didn’t admit it. He still announced Alec’s music to be ‘not that awful’. 

Alec takes what he can get, for the simplest of reasons - Magnus intrigues him and he can’t deny, he’s drawn to him.

Magnus doesn’t ask him personal questions, unless Alec initiates it. He doesn’t probe and he listens.

“We should go.” Magnus says and Alec suppresses his mild surprise.

“What? It’s only 6.” he replies, but the other man clicks his tongue, shaking his head.

“Alec, you don’t like it here. I mean, you told me as much, but I thought I could persuade you otherwise. I’m not asking you to stay if you are uncomfortable.” Magnus tells him, serious now, and Alec tilts his head observing him.

Magnus’ eyes on him are soft and sincere. It makes Alec giddy and squirm in his chair. 

“Um,” he clears his throat. “But I’m fine.” he says lamely. He can’t just admit that he doesn’t want to leave Magnus’ company, now can he?

“You’re not, but I appreciate putting on a brave face for me.” says Magnus, hand resting on top of the bar. It would be so easy to inch his own hand towards Magnus’, just a little.

Instead, Alec takes it off the counter and clenches his fist. “I liked talking to you.” he tells him honestly this time and blushes when Magnus gives him a thoughtful look. 

“I know, me too. Who would’ve thought, huh? You’re actually tolerable.”

Alec, on instinct (living with Jace and then with Simon has made him like this), slightly punches Magnus’ arm and Magnus laughs at that.

It’s almost like their friends.

Only, they're not, are they?

“I think,” Magnus says, “We can just go back to my place and you can give me that private concert.”

There’s a glint in his eyes again, Alec notices, one that takes him back into the confined space of the elevator, where it would be so easy to press up against Magnus, with no way out.

“I thought that was the next morning.” Alec tells him and then he hears himself. He blushes furiously, when Magnus grins like a Cheshire cat.

“That would imply that you’d stay the night.”

“No,” Alec says automatically, “I live just downstairs from you, remember?” 

Magnus’ ringed fingers go to his own lips, tracing the bottom lip as he smirks. “Indeed. I almost forgot.” 

Alec laughs, strained, trying to find a way out of the awkward situation he himself created. 

The thing is, even if he had implied… what Magnus is suggesting, he’s not entirely sure he’s opposed to the idea.

And that’s saying a lot, considering they used to hate each other just weeks ago. 

He clears his throat. “Okay, um. Concert, I can do that.” he obliges and Magnus claps his hands together.

“Perfect. Let’s go.” 

//

Back at Magnus’, Alec might feel even more out of place than before.

It’s not because he feels uncomfortable in Magnus’ home, or even with Magnus, it’s the fact that he doesn’t feel right in his own skin at the exact moment.

It’s so unlike him, to give in to what he wants.

And he wants to see where this thing with Magnus could go. 

His fingers twitch a little around the violin as he adjusts it in the middle of Magnus' room.

“Alec,” Magnus calls softly from the armchair he's sitting in and Alec looks towards him. “Alexander, are you alright?”

Alec then notices how cramped up he is, holding the damned instrument. He slumps and then sighs.

“Sorry, it’s just… um, I feel self-conscious.” he wasn’t about to tell the truth, but with Magnus brown eyes on him, waiting and sincere, he didn’t have much choice.

Magnus gets up, slowly etching towards Alec as he places his glass on the table between them. Coming around, Magnus’ face betrays doubt now. 

“Alec, it was only a suggestion. Not something you have to do.” Magnus tells him and not for the first time, Alec sees Magnus in a different light.

Kind, caring, regarding other people’s feelings.

It makes him feel better in an instant. 

Magnus is closer now, their chests almost touching if it weren’t for the violin loosely in Alec’s hand, and he swallows. “I want to,” he says, voice coming out raspy and Magnus’ eyes dart to Alec’s lips.

“I mean,” Alec clears his throat. The way Magnus is in his space, the scent of him, the warmth. It’s so unlike Alec, but he wants to give in. “I want to play.” 

Magnus nods, as if a spell was broken, and smiles brightly. A whole other energy, clear and brilliant, and it makes Alec smile, too.

“Well, whenever you’re ready.” Magnus tells him softly, sitting back down again.

When Alec begins, he finds that it’s okay that Magnus is watching his every move, listening to every note.

He’s never played these songs to anyone, not even Izzy, but Alec finds that it’s okay that he’s let Magnus into his private world.

Because when he opens his own eyes, he can see that Magnus’ are closed. His fingers are very slowly, slightly strumming on the arm of the chair and his head is swinging from side to side.

His face looks peaceful and Alec is more than okay with performing like this, in a small, safe space. Even if it is to Magnus.

Or, especially to Magnus?

When he finishes the final piece, Magnus opens his eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

“That was absolutely incredible.” he tells Alec and Alec can hear the awe in his voice. It makes him blush again. And again, when Magnus comes up, taking one of his hands and kissing the back of it.

Like they’re in a fucking 20’s movie and he’s a gentleman, courting Alec.

And fuck, the way Alec feels moved by the gesture is unreal. 

They lock eyes when Magnus straightens up again and Alec feels the back of his hand tingle, where Magnus’ lips have touched him.

“Um, thank you.” Alec tells him, carefully putting away the instrument. Magnus watches him, completely still. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says as a question and Alec turns, finding Magnus right in front of him.

“Yes?” he asks and hopes to god Magnus isn’t about to ask what he’s so scared he will. He’s not good at expressing his… well, feelings. 

“How come you are not playing on the big stages yet?” Magnus asks and Alec laughs, half in dismissal and half in relief.

“I’m serious,” Magnus tells him and Alec stills, looking back at the man. Magnus’ eyes are hard on him, determined, even. “Your talent should be known to the world.”

Alec ducks his head in a shy gesture, but Magnus’ fingers dip under his chin, raising it. “You should always feel proud of what you’ve accomplished.” Magnus tells him and Alec can tell that the thought runs deep within him.

“So should you,” Alec replies, but Magnus laughs, his hand falling to the side and Alec wishes it back almost in an instant.

“I have nothing to offer to the world, unlike you.” Magnus tells him sweetly, but Alec isn’t getting distracted.

“That’s not true.” Alec tells him, stepping a little closer. He breathes in. “Okay, so I know how we started out but… Magnus, you’re an amazing person. You’ve done so much, from everything you told me, you created a foundation for homeless kids. You’ve given jobs to so many people, who wouldn’t get jobs otherwise, because they are ‘unfavored‘ .”

That’s true, Alec knows that. Okay, so he may have done background search on Magnus, but he had a small crush. Can you blame him?

Magnus smiles at him, with thankfulness written all over his face, but there’s that hint of hesitation. “I make music, that’s not awful.” Alec tells him, grabbing at his hand, because what else can he do? “But your music is your kindness. You should be proud of that.” 

Magnus’ eyes stay on Alec when the taller man lowers his gaze on their hands. When did he intertwine them?

“That’s very sweet of you, Alexander.” Magnus tells him, eyes going to Alec’s now. 

Alec swallows, he had no intention of getting this close to this man, but he finds that he doesn’t want to take any steps back. 

They say that when you fall, fast and hard, it’s like a cacophony of different sounds and colours, everything brighter and emotions overwhelming.

But to Alec, it’s calm, like a soft breeze or the very faint sound of a violin being played in the morning as the sun rises.

He likes his version better, he finds, as he leans in just as Magnus does the same. 

//

When Magnus awakes, he first and foremost, stretches himself. 

Then, he lets his hand fall to his side. He frowns when there’s nothing there. No one, to be precise.

His ears catch the faint sound of a melody, strings being pulled at in the most beautiful way, so he gets up and wraps his robe around himself.

With soft steps he gets to the living room, where the golden morning sunlight falls onto Alec’s pale skin, making it look even paler. His dark hair is a wonderful contrast to that, falling onto his eyes as he very, very carefully plays the violin.

Magnus leans onto the doorway. Alec is wearing his sweats, but no shirt. His face is concentrated, but there is a ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Magnus would very much like to know, in what wonderful world Alec is lost in this time, what makes him smile like that? 

When Alec opens his eyes and sees Magnus, he abruptly stops. Magnus raises his hand, “Hey,” he whispers, coming closer.

Alec’s smile is like a thousand suns, when he leans down and presses a feather-like kiss onto Magnus’ forehead. “Did I wake you?” he asks, sheepishly. 

“I like being woken up like this. It’s blissful.” Magnus tells him, leaning into his warmth.

Alec smiles, hand snaking around his waist as he puts the violin down.

Magnus can feel his fingers burn against his skin, even through the fabric, and his toes curl on the carpet when Alec dips his head, kissing on his neck.

Magnus lets Alec embrace him, while the soft melody still rings in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> I know I promised to make another chapter for this fic like a while ago, and now that I finally did it, it's short and kinda crap. I hope you're not all too disappointed. 
> 
> Also, thank arsistiel, for betaing this shit. As always, you're amazing.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know in the comments or leave me that little heart thingy at the bottom. You can also find me on:
> 
> Instagram - warmthofrain  
> Wattpad - WarmthOfRain  
> Tumblr - malecbaby  
> Twitter - rain_warmth
> 
> Biiiiiiiiiiiiii xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Welcome to Flufftober 2020, something me and Arsis have decided to try and give a go at, I guess?
> 
> This is Day 24, and I'm still confused about this hectic schedule, but anyways. Oops this might turn into a series, hehe, sorry not sorry. All the mistakes are mine, because I was too tired to proofread and Arsis was asleep. Bye.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know because I love comments! (and Kudos. I love those, too, just so you know.)
> 
> You can also find me on  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> [This flufftober is a collab with @sleeepdeprived, They took up 15 days and I did the same. Happy fluffy October!]


End file.
